Feed Me Your Love
by dessertdani
Summary: A night filled with alcohol and cool whip then a morning of sexy punishment. WARNING: yaoi and alcohol use. food kink request from a friend.


The hungry eyes that stared at the young Italian's exposed body made him shudder in fear.

"I didn't zink you vould come Italy~" His voice was hoarse and reeked of strong beer.

It was probably that liquid that influenced Germany to call him about some 'emergency meeting that was being held at his house' and to influence him to rip off all of Italy's clothes with the exception of a pair of boxers and to throw the naked man against the germans kitchen table.

"Doitsu~ please stop, you're drunk you should go home and sleep- mphh!" Italy's protest was cut short when a hungry pair of lips attacked his own. The kiss was sloppy and wet but filled with lust. Italy did all that he can to push the drunk man off of him but was slowly consumed in their heated kiss.

_"Ve~. It's no use," _Italy thought. _"It would be better if I just gave in. As long as Germany's happy then I am as well." _ The lithe man surrendered and wraps his arm around the German's neck. The bigger man emitted a growl of satisfaction.

"I've vanted to do zis for so long, Italien." His mouth then latched itself onto Italy's ear. He nipped at the skin then proceeded to lick around it.

"I'm so hungry, Italy. Do you zink you can help me vith zat?" Italy shook lightly from the attention his ear was getting and slowly nodded his head. Germany's lips grew into a smirk "Good boy"

He rewarded him by trailing his tongue over one of Italy's perk nipples making him cry out is his native tongue. Germany's tongue circled around the areola before taking the entire mound into his mouth. He let his fingers toy and twist with the other one before switching places to repeat the same action. Italy could feel a bubbling in his stomach as he turned and bucked into Germany's touch. Goose bumps rippled over his body when he felt Germany run wet kisses against his stomach. The kisses went slower and slower down his body before reaching the hemline of his boxers.

"Italy~" The German proceeded to take off the remaining piece of clothing letting Italy's arousal fly up against his stomach. Italy nearly screamed when he felt a tongue violate his tight hole.

"G-germany! Stop t-that's dirty!" The man ignored the cries as he worked his tongue around the sweet hole. He paused for a second then got up and walked over to a lone covert and grab something from it. Italy looked confused as to what his love was going to do next.

Germany walked back in with a tube in his hand. Italy swallowed as he saw Germany holding a can of whipped cream. "This." The German started as he lurked closer to the flustered body. "Vill make it better~" His words were still slurred and coated with lust. Italy shivered but had no thought of protesting. He was lost in arousal at this point.

"Hold still my liebe." Germany positioned the nozzle against Italy's hole before slowly grazing it inside. "Mmm~!" Italy's body twitched and he almost came when he felt a moist substance enter inside him. "Oh~ D-dio!" Italy swore in thick Italian only turning on the German man more.

The blonde man went to taste out his new flavored 'meal'. He stuck his tongue out and started to lick the juices that were dripping out of the 'cream pie' Germany has prepared. Soon he found his mouth sucking against the hole with his tongue poking and prodding at the Italian's tight muscle.

"Oh~ doitsu~ per favore~" Germany stopped his ministrations and looked up at the aroused man. His tanned skin emitted a heat that was too hot and his face was flushed with red. German traveled his tongue upwards, leaving behind sticky kisses against Italy's stomach. His mouth stopped its travel as it attached itself to Italy's. Italy moaned against the sticky mouth as he tasted his juices and a faint of whipped cream.

The two both parted their kiss in need of some air. Panting and fed up with waiting the bigger nation began to shed his clothing causing a messy pile to fill up the floor. German leaned over his lover and kissed the side of his mouth.

"Are you ready?" Germany was answered with a small nod. He began kissing the exposed tanned chest of Italy as he slowly sheathed his member inside of him. Said Italian was panting and moaning for more. The sweaty man wrapped his legs loosely around the waist that was pounding against his and screamed for more.

"Ahh~! G-germany!:" The menstruations became much more erratic and quick. The lewd but oh so sexy noises coming from Italy made Germany's movements more frantic and messy. Both were soon moaning and grasping for a release. Soon the familiar bubbling in his stomach had Italy twisting. Whimpering out a low moan Italy came hard over his chest with his lover following behind.

Italy smiled sweetly feeling well done. His gazed shifted over to the man on top of him who apparently fell asleep from the sex and the fading alcohol. Italy sighed as he dragged the sheet up to cover themselves worrying about cleaning up the mess later. He snuggled into Germany's warmth and whispered a heart felt 'I love you' before passing in strong arms.

* * *

**AN/ hey guys heres some gerita smut that was requested. theres gun be a 2nd chapter where things will be resolved ^^' and italy might punish germany for being so mean ;3 but it might be a min bc theres other storys i need to upload. but thank you for reading!**


End file.
